


If You Can't Beat Them, Beat Them Off

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Bestiality, Blowbang, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Hilda's newly evolved Salazzle doesn't know the power of her own perfume yet, and ends up attracting a horde of aggressive, horny males down on her, her trainer, and her trainer's Lopunny. Minding Salazzle's casual approach more than the horde of Pokemon, Hilda gets pulled down into the weirdest experience of a lifetime. Anonymous commission from a year ago.





	If You Can't Beat Them, Beat Them Off

Being driven down onto the ground by the big, imposing Mightyena made Hilda hiss in panic, worries she scuffed her thighs in the progress, but scuffed thighs were the least of her problems as the big dog dick pushed between her thighs and a hand grabbed the back of her head, pulling her down to fellate the Sawk standing in front of her. She didn't fight it, whining as she took the blue dick into her mouth, legs tightening down around the Mightyena's cock as she allowed him to fuck her thighs, hoping that would sate him as her shorts remained on. But she didn't know what else she could have done, how else she could have handled this mess of a situation but to let them have their way with her however they wanted.

Hilda didn't know much about Alolan Pokemon. If she had, maybe she would have taken the time to make sure her newly evolved Salazzle was in control of her pheromone perfume, but on the first attempt she'd used it in a battle, a double featuring Salazzle and Lopunny against some random wild Pokemon, the heavily intoxicating mist had ended up spreading across the area and drawing every horny male Pokemon toward the trio. Already, Lopunny and Salazzle were getting pounded into the ground around her by Pokemon, who saw there were too many of them to gangbang just Salazzle, and so they turned on the cute bunny Pokemon and their hot trainer too, just craving holes to fuck and something to enjoy themselves with.

The Sawk's cock throbbed in her mouth, Hilda shivering nervously as she took its hard thrusts down, feeling the pressure of his aggressive pace shake her down to her very core as she was laid into. There was little she could do to shake the bubbling frustration taking hold of her, but she felt like she had to try, twisting hotly under the pressure of the firm thrusts past her lips and the fucking of her thighs by the hot, aching canine cock Mightyena was endowed with. It was a lot to deal with, and Hilda felt more than a little helpless in trying to deal with all the pressure and insanity bearing down upon her, but she wanted to do her best to keep up with their pressure and the insanity behind their aggressive desires. She felt out of control and totally out of pace trying to handle the pressure, and didn't know how she was supposed to find her way back into a confident position here.

In truth, Hilda didn't even really mind the idea of having sex with Pokemon. She'd never done it before, but that wasn't what bothered her here. What bothered her was that Salazzle had been sloppy in what she'd done, throwing around potent aphrodisiacs that garnered undue attention to them all, and now she was living high and happy getting fucked by adoring, horny men who craved her body, while Hilda was stuck giving a thigh job to a dog and sucking off a Sawk, completely removed from anything sensible or decent.

All the harshness behind the oral didn't help. Hilda felt the Sawk getting bolder in how he thrust forward, winding up for an outright facefuck as he seized control of the moment and showed Hilda a rough, aggressive pace driven by something hot and crazed, more than she really knew how to handle. There wasn't much she could do about this insanity but take it, knowing she wasn't in a position to handle herself otherwise, but she didn't know how she could do something about it. Left powerless and hot, Hilda remained subject to the whims of a Pokemon almost looking for reasons to be able to have his cruel way with her, and all she could do was keep on sucking.

Down on all fours like her trainer was, Salazzle took a nice, deep spitroasting from a Bewear pounding into her pussy and a Braixen fucking her mouth with uncontrolled vigor, and all the while Salazzle was a moaning, eager mess who couldn't get enough of the sensations that bore down upon her. She was out of control, hot and needy in her embrace of this sudden male attention, thriving in this state as her evolution came with new sensibilities, came with something depraved and intense to push forward and dwell on. Rocking feverishly on back and forth she savoured the men fawning over her, as several more Pokemon circled around her, stroking their cocks in eager, impatiently wait for their chance to fuck the sultry lizard who had sent them into a state of need.

Frequently, wild Salazzle would gather harems of males, particularly of Salandit, where the men outnumbered the women seven to one. They could be waited on and adored to their hearts' content, and in particular be bred by the adoring horde of men who found themselves almost enslaved to the female's pheromones. So Hilda's Salazzle didn't for a moment mind the idea of being tended to and gangbanged, not even feeling back for her trainer as she took such a crazed and shameless approach to what she was doing, caring only now about getting her rocks off and enjoying the pleasure that seized tight hold of her. There was nothing that could have shaken her from her desires now, and all she wanted was for her lusts to be sated by whatever means she had to.

With two big, hard cocks plunging into her needy body with erratic, hot thrusts, Salazzle received just that. She moaned around the dick in her mouth, rocking back and forth in feverish and impatient glee, received the adoring attention she'd been waiting for and refusing to slow herself down as she soaked in the pleasure and the excitement, every hard thrusts proving a little more desperate than the last, a little more craven. The more that Salazzle felt of their cocks pounding into her, the happier she felt, throbbing with want and a swelling, aching need for pleasure that spun utterly out of control. There was little she could do but bask in the sensations, but basking was all she really wanted to do in the heat of the moment and in the throes of her harsh ecstasy.

Only one thing could improve this mess of a situation, and that was cum. Greedily bucking back and forth to make it happen, Salazzle pressed feverishly on, refusing to slow down or pace herself as she let the pleasure whip her into a needy frenzy of wanton lust, not stopping until all of the thrusting and groaning culminated into the rush of hot excitement she'd been waiting for. Her body trembled, moans bursting up in excitement as she gave herself to the madness, and for it she was rewarded with hot spurts of gooey spunk pumping into her waiting body. She whined and shook, eager to soak in the attention and the pleasure as cum flooded into her and her head spun out of control in delirious glee, spunk deposited down her throat and up her needy twat with equal measure.

Taking this harshness on and trying to enjoy this like a queen, Lopunny got even deeper into the moment than even Salazzle had, fueled by a hunger and desperation that burned on powerfully, rushing forward and embracing the pleasure without hesitation or shame. She bounced on the lap of a Krookodile's big dick while she held onto the dicks of two well endowed Pinsir, jerking them off hard and fast while her mouth shifted back and forth between the cocks. She genuinely loved being on Hilda's team and traveling the world with her, but the one thing she was missing was some big, hard dick to enjoy from time to time. Finally, Lopunny had that, and she was happy to enjoy this triple teaming, a hornier and more pent up mess than even Salazzle was.

Her head moved back and forth between the cocks, desperate and hot as she indulged in her hunger. Deep, sloppy slurping along the cocks helped fuel Lopunny's motions, her bod shivering and rocking as she pressed on and embraced the situation before her. Racing feverishly on back and forth, she grew greedier and hornier with each second, pushing desperately on in the hot embrace of letting the cocks have their way with her. Bucking on without hesitation or patience, the pleasure proved intoxicating to Lopunny, who had been pent up for too long. This was the satisfaction she craved, her hands jerking faster, tufts of fur bouncing and shivering in excitement as she pressed boldly and impatiently on, feeling pure excitement grip her with almost intoxicating effect.

For all of her hard work and the adoration with which she lavished the big cocks, Lopunny was swiftly and harshly rewarded for her trouble. The two Pinsir dicks she alternated between fired off onto her body, making her whine and shiver in ecstasy as she took the messy loads all over her face and welcomed disaster in its most potent and intoxicating form, while another load blew up into her needy pussy, flooding her with cum and setting her body off with a hot, needy rush of sensation that hit her just right, hit her like she had been waiting too long to feel. She moaned loudly as her own orgasm burned through her, fiery and enticing in ways that didn't feel anywhere close to decent.

That was what made it so fun.

Hilda wasn't sure if she could call pulling out of her mouth and blasting her face with a hefty wad of spunk decency, but Sawk showed her a definite something as he did just that. He blew his load all over her face, blasting her with the messy, thick, sticky delight that made her shiver in writhing panic, feeling the pressure holding onto her with delirious efficiency, leaving her wanting and hazy as she felt Mightyena cum all over her thighs in turn. She whined, treated to two big loads and feeling a bit more worn down for it, having no idea how to properly address the frustrations taking root within her, but feeling like she had to do something to control herself.

Or to let go of all that control.

Mightyena's rock hard cock still pressed against her leg, and Hilda could tell that Sawk wasn't done with her at all. "You guys are sticking around, aren't you?" she asked them, biting her lip and shivering as she looked at the hungry duo, who nodded in slow, foreboding appreciation. With a hard sigh of, "Fuck it," Hilda hooked her thumbs into her shorts and pushed them down, shoving forward and groaning. "Let's do this, then." With a sigh, she exposed her bare, shapely ass to the Pokemon, her pussy slick and waiting. "I've never fucked a Pokemon before, and you two get to be the lucky first two. Don't blow this opportunity."

Hands seized tight hold of Hilda and pulled onto Sawk's lap as he dragged her toward him and pulled himself down onto his back in one fluid motion, hands grabbing at her hips and pulling her onto his cock with a swiftness that startled and shook Hilda, so sudden and indecent and hot, but absolutely satisfying in its pressure, as she found herself slammed down onto the big cock so abruptly that she didn't know how to handle it. "Fuck!" she yelled. "Maybe this isn't so bad!" After getting ganged up on like she had been, Hilda was wet enough and ready enough to give anything a try, and she found herself definitely in a position to enjoy the madness awaiting her as she started to ride Sawk, rocking atop his cock with a steady, impatiently confident approach driven by want and frustration.

It felt good, and Hilda let out frustrated groans as that reality set in for her. But she kept going, riding the Sawk quickly as the fighting type grabbed onto her hips and encouraged her along faster. At least she thought to let the first Pokemon fucking her pussy be one humanoid in shape and not entirely weird and creepy.

Too bad Mightyena wasn't eager to wait. The canine Pokemon came up from behind, so abrupt and impatient that it made Hilda gasp out in utter surprise, as a big dick shoved its way into her ass and without hesitation began to fuck her. Nervous shrieks followed as Hilda felt the pressure of the big dog dick forcing its way into her ass, her body shaking as the surprise double penetration sent her spinning out of control. "Fuck it, just take me!" she yelled, impatient and hot as she braced herself for their worst, accepting the pressure and aggression of their hard thrusts, not sure where this would go or how she was going to handle all of it, but she was too eager to find out to be able to stop herself.

Back and forth thrusts from the big, hard cocks made her shiver. She felt so full, never before having been double penetrated, and in her first time with Pokemon no less! It was sudden, a rush of sensation she was in no way ready for, but that was what made it so exciting, as Hilda sank deeper into appreciation of what they were doing to her, ready to offer her body up in wanton surrender to their aggressions and their wickedness, uncaring and shameless in the embrace of her mad hungers. It just felt too good for Hilda to be able to stop now.

There was no hesitation in the way she moved, as stubborn, fiery indulgence gripped her. Up and down she bucked, riding out the pleasure with hot, desperate surrender, ready to give her body up to them, unsure to what end she was hurtling toward, but the fun of finding out was hot and primal enough that finding out was really all she wanted. Nothing else was going to satisfy Hilda now like the answers to these vulgar secrets, and she didn't want to wait in finding out.

Salazzle did her best to handle the oncoming rush of cocks that pushed forward. She'd been surprised when they settled for a mere spitroast to open things up, but now nobody felt like waiting, and the aggression with which they seized control of the moment and control of her body. Now, she had more cocks to attend to than she knew what to do with, which was something that Salazzle considered the opposite of a problem, as she took them on all at once, letting them gang up on her holes all together, overwhelming her with dicks and excitement that could rage on through her with primal fervor.

Sitting on the dick of a supine Arcanine happy to let her have his way atop his cock, Salazzle embraced the chaos of dealing with all the comers at once. She had another dick up her ass courtesy of a Combusken, while a Pangaro facefucked her, hand on the back of her head as he forced his hefty cock down her throat without patience or a second of even pretending he cared about anything but pounding forward and using her thoroughly. All of the thrusts were completely out of order or sense, pounding on at their own impatient paces with little care for moving with consideration or control, moving out of sync and sloppy, without hesitation as they let themselves burn up with want and use her body shamelessly.

Three hefty cocks was already a lot to handle, but Salazzle didn't stop there. She couldn't stop there. Her hands reached out, and found purchase on the cocks of a pair of Pikachu who flanked her, receiving quick and needy handjobs from the bucking poison type, who wanted nothing more than to lose herself now to this madness. All of their attention upon her fueled something wanton within Salazzle, as she reigned high on the thrill of being treated like a queen. They wanted her. They all wanted her. The allure of Salazzle's body had drawn them in and now she was able to enjoy the most insane and intense of decadent delights enjoying their undivided and fiery attention, with nothing in the way now of Salazzle's enjoyment of their wort. It was ecstasy, and dammit, it was exactly what she deserved.

Handling five cocks like a pro, Salazzle felt her confidence swelling out of control, feeling like she was right where she deserved to be, like handling an adoring reverse harem of horny males all vying for her attention and her holes was exactly what she deserved. She didn't shy away from that certainty as she chased her greedy indulgences, refusing to slow down the mad bucking of her body or the strokes of her hands back and forth, wanting nothing more than to handle these men and then to move on to the next ones, crazed and out of control. This was pleasure in a form more potent than Salazzle could have ever imagined, and if there was any lesson to be learned here about controlling her pheromones better, Salazzle was almost defiantly refusing to learn it.

Not only did Salazzle reign all hot and high on her writhing mass of loving, adoring males all vying for pleasure from her, but she got to soak in their affection all at once as she expertly dragged the man down into orgasm at the same time. Cocks erupted with sudden, vulgar fervor, blowing into her pussy and her ass, all over her face, and onto her body. There was so much cum all at once, her scaly body shivering in excitement as she took on the hot shots of messy spunk all over herself, relishing in the madness and the want as she gave herself up to the pleasure, bucking and twisting madly through their affection and their need as she savoured their lust and their madness. It was the purest ecstasy, and her orgasm burned through her with vindicating bliss as she soaked it all in, enjoying every brilliant, throbbing second of the pleasure that had been awaiting her. It was just too good to ignore.

Lopunny didn't fare too poorly either as she received a hot, sloppy blowbanging and so much more from the cocks that swarmed her face. Her hands and her mouth worked to try and handle as many cocks shoved into her face as she could, wanting to try and handle their aggressions and struggling to think her way around the madness that followed. Her hands stroked madly, loosening around one cock to grab another, while dicks pulled out of her mouth and pushed back in, ferocious and sloppy thrusts bearing down sometimes only with slight aggression and sometimes with unbridled fervor. There was so much happening that she didn't even begin to know how to handle, but there was something about being overwhelmed like this that she just loved.

In addition to the cocks she actively handled with her hands and her mouth came the cocks pushing into her face, which decided to just rub and slap against her features as they took what they could get. There were so many dicks to handle, and they didn't care about finding somewhere to go even if it meant just rubbing up against her furry body while they stroked themselves. It was madness, but the kind of madness that Lopunny couldn't get enough of, and she happily allowed them to do whatever they wanted to her, not caring about the mess they made of her fur or of her body. This was the kind of dirty treatment that being cooped up and pent up in a Pokeball for so long did to a Lopunny.

And the males were happy to give it to her. Salazzle handled five Pokemon handily, but Lopunny had drawn plenty of admirers away from her, a gorgeous and alluring enough charmer whose desperation they could smell as much as the mating signal Salazzle had thrown up, and they threw themselves forward in ravenous pursuit of their lusts, giving themselves completely up to something carnal and hot, driven by want too intense and too frantic for them to be able to control themselves. Their arousal needed an outlet and Lopunny was happy to be their outlet, to be their slutty bunny in this dire time of need.

There was more than attention for Lopunny to soak in, as the cocks worked over in her face, desperation winding up hotter and hotter out of control as they hosed her down. Cum erupted in her mouth and all over her face, leaving Lopunny with the messiest and most engrossing facial she'd ever taken, so raw and exciting that she really didn't know how to handle any of it. She shook in excitement, twisting hotly under the pressure and want that seized hold of her, and she was happy to accept it, moaning in ravenous, vocal approval as the messes overtook her and she found herself completely out of control. This was bliss in its most potent form, and she soaked it all in happily. Swallowing down the mouthful she'd just earned, the only thing on Lopunny's mind was getting more.

"Fuck, harder! Harder!" Hilda was taking better to this madness than she'd been expecting to, enduring a steady, harsh fucking from a pair of hungry, horny Pokemon desperate to indulge in her body now as they pounded her. Mightyena and Sawk kept their double teaming of her holes up, and the pleasure had won Hilda over completely, her brazen hungers gripping her tightly as she let herself be overwhelmed by their touch. Her body trembled under their thrusts, moans rising up out of control, pushed out of her with each hard thrust forward. She felt so full, so excited, and her hands grabbed at clumsy fistfuls of the grass beneath her, just so she had something to hold onto as she struggled to deal with all the pressures bearing down so intensely and sweetly upon her. Hilda was out of control and she loved every second of it, completely without apology about the pleasures that seized hold of her so firmly. This was ecstasy in a form just too pure for her to question or shy away from.

Embracing the idea of being fucked by Pokemon came almost a little too easily to Hilda, who could feel an appreciable flare of frustration rise up inside of her as she let this pleasure take hold of her so abruptly, but that only further emboldened the brunette, who moaned louder and hotter, joining her Pokemon in total surrender to the pleasure of being fucked by these wild, horny males drawn in by Salazzle's insanity. She couldn't even be mad at Salazzle anymore, because this scratched an itch for the poor, pent up trainer that she was downright ashamed of, moaning louder and hotter in craven surrender to the pleasures overwhelming her. Everything she needed seemed right there and ready for her, burning her up hotly from within as she pushed forward and gave herself up to their touch.

For that hard work, Hilda was rewarded with a mess of cum pumped directly into her hot, waiting twat, setting her alight with rushes of searing pleasure as she hollered in burning, blissful ecstasy, body shivering under the pressure of their thrusts and their hunger. This was the purest, most succinct bliss that Hilda could have imagined, and the much needed, sorely welcome orgasm threw her for a loop. "C-cum in me," she whined, unable to believe she was really doing this with Pokemon of all things, but she was too far gone to care anymore. This felt way too good for such concerns now.

As cum flooded her as and her pussy at once, Hilda's last shreds of decent composure melted away. She was happy to lose them, moaning loudly in ravenous approval as the sensations burned through her and she found herself happily writhing through the sudden, hot embrace of her own lusts. She gave herself up completely to those sensations, moaning loudly and shamelessly as she felt them fill her up and then draw slowly out of her waiting, slick body. She was at once both satisfied and hungry for more, and she didn't have to wait too long to get it.

Salazzle and Lopunny drew closer toward their trainer, and Hilda shot a frustrated look at Salazzle. "You are so lucky I got off so hard," she moaned, leaning forward and shoving her lips against the lizard's, kissing her Pokemon with a frustration and intensity that she really wasn't prepared to be feeling, but she didn't exactly shy away from it. Why would she? Hilda was having enough fun now that she couldn't punish Salazzle for opening her up to such pleasures and madness. What sense was a rebuke now?

Instead, Hilda felt like giving herself up to the madness and playing along. The Pokemon urged the girls onto their knees and back to back against one another, as a trio of very well endowed Shiftry shoved their cocks forward and began to fuck the girls' face in tandem, the leaf-handed males groaning as they buried their dicks into the girls' mouths and got to work feverishly, wanting nothing more than the chance to push on and violate their pretty faces as hard they could. Hilda shivered, hands reaching down to grasp at Salazzle's and Lopunny's, as the trio joined hand and accepted their oral violation happily.

This was in some odd way the closest that Hilda had ever been to her Pokemon before. There was something undeniably enticing and exciting about being overwhelmed like this while having her faithful Pokemon beside her, and she was happy to keep the excitement rushing up hotly as she went, head shoving forward to slurp down more of the grass type's big dick as she embraced the chance to lose herself in the delirium and the want of oral service. Utterly unlike any sexual experience she'd ever felt before, this was something Hilda could get into, something she could lose herself to, and that promised more excitement and want than she was ready for, so she surrendered her tight throat to the Pokemon and eagerly rode this out, curious to see where it would go and what insanity awaited her within.

Salazzle could not have been more smug about this as she slurped on the Shiftry's dick, tongue slithering out of her mouth to play with his balls as she let him have his way with her pretty face. Knowing Hilda had acquiesced to her madness and accepted all of it made her as cocky as she'd ever been, not only successfully luring in all of these males to hot, searing devotion, but able to get her trainer in on the action too, listening to the sounds of Hilda's mouth slurping on the big cock as she serviced the Pokemon happily. She had given herself up to these pleasures, and that promised to Salazzle something powerful: the knowledge she'd be able to come back and do this all over again some time soon.

Happy just to see Hilda unwinding as much as she was and eager to be there, all Lopunny really cared about was holding onto her trainer's hand tightly and working her head back and forth along Shiftry's cock. Sharing this experience as the three girls accepted their back to back oral experience from three Shiftry all hammering their big cocks forward harshly as they savoured the experience like the ferocious, virile males that Lopunny had been so sorely in need of. Not only was she getting that, but she was getting it with the human girl she'd grown so close to, and that could only bring good things, she believed.

With a cock lodged down her throat and drool running down her chin, Hilda was a complete mess, a wreck of a woman having the time of her life being facefucked by a Pokemon. The only thing keeping her from fingerfucking herself senseless to this vulgar treatment was the fact she refused to let go of Salazzle and Lopunny's hands, bonding with her Pokemon like she never had before, opening herself up to something primal and insane that didn't feel even remotely sane, but that was what made it so fun, what made her so happy to give herself up to it. In a sea of rational, intentional, thought out decisions was this insane Pokephilia gangbang wherein Hilda offered her holes up to animals and loved every second of it. There was nothing she'd done on her journey even remotely like this ,and it was in that unchained fervor that she found something she could really enjoy, like she had maybe never enjoyed something before.

Together, the three girls accepted their fates, more Pokemon remaining crowded around, waiting for their chance to pounce on them too, to pull them away and get at all their holes, to violate them every which way and make them completely succumb to their madness. Hilda could feel their attention upon her, shivering in wry, guilty excitement as she embraced the idea of actually letting them all do just that to her. All that and more.

When finally the males came, the mess was exactly what Hilda expected it would be. The girls opened their mouths as the cocks pulled out and blasted their faces with ropes of hot, messy spunk, some of it landing into their mouths but their efforts seemingly going out of their way to cum on their faces--especially Hilda's, which had a distinct lack of cum all over it relative to her two Pokemon. She accepted the facial graciously, a moaning wreck happily letting the Pokemon make a plaything of her as she joined Salazzle and Lopunny in debauchery and didn't feel bad about a single second of that fact.

Instead, she turned inward to her Pokemon and urged them to do the same, their mouths meeting without needing to be told to in a sloppy three-way kiss as they embraced their deepest and most craven desires. They met hungrily, swapping cum back and forth as they grabbed at one another, shameless and fiery in their want and in their desperation for more.

At least, until the Pokemon pulled them back. Until Hilda was pinned down to the ground and slammed into by an Arcanine, howling in surprise and moaning ravenously as a pair of Yungoos shoved their cocks against her lips, as if wanting to share her mouth at the same time. Hilda had no complaints about it, letting them do it happily as her girls were locked into a hot sixty-nine position while a Braixen and a Raticate slammed into their pussies, letting them fucklick the other while enjoying every drop of sticky spunk fucked out of them. The males were far from sated, and the girls felt up to the challenge.

After the hours had passed and the endless stream of cocks finally abated, Hilda lay there a completely blissed out wreck, covered in cum and lying happily, lazily on the ground while Salazzle's long, serpentine tongue licked the cum out of her well fucked hole. "You're going to need to apologize harder than that," she grumbled, lying there happily and idly fingering Lopunny, toying with the cum leaking of her satisfied rabbit. "But for now, I'll let you keep to your fun."

Standing around Hilda, several of the males stuck around. Hilda knew why they were there, knew they wanted to be captured by her and probably thought that an arrangement where they could fuck her was on the table. Hilda wasn't exactly ruling it out, honestly, as she lazily reached out toward her bag and began to capture the hungry, horny male Pokemon who she was pretty willing to give a chance to, as insane as it sounded. She'd had too much fun here not to.

Which was maybe the problem, because she looked one last time into Salazzle's eyes and saw a playful flicker of flame that she knew all too well the meaning of. Salazzle wasn't going to apologize. She was going to do this all over again some time and drag her trainer down into another insane orgy. And Hilda didn't exactly mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
